Chris Davidson
History Tina Davidson was an ordinary woman. She was born in a normal family, had a normal childhood, and led a normal student life. When she was 25, she met a young man who introduced himself as Christopher. It was love at first sight, and the two soon began a serious relationship. Unbeknownst to Tina however, Christopher was a disguised god. The god, who happened to be Tonatiuh, the Aztec sun god, did not reveal his identity to his lover. After a few weeks, Tina took a pregnancy test and came back positive. Christopher left as soon as he heard the news, never to be seen again by Tina. This broke her heart, as she wanted to share the happiness of having a child with her lover. But she was a tough woman, and she got over it. She continued her studies, and nine months later, she gave birth to a baby boy, born the 21st of July, 1998. She named him Chris, just like she had known his father. But Tina was in no way prepared for what life had in store for her. Chris had a happy childhood. At the age of three, his mother finished her studies, and went on to a professional career. They moved into a bigger house. Chris went to school, however he did poorly. He was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. Chris was good at only a few subjects. He enjoyed history, especially the Aztec mythology part. And he was good at sports. He had some friends, but some kids in the class enjoyed bullying him. This worried Tina, and she enrolled him in various fighting classes. At the age of ten, Chris began having weird visions, amd strange dreams and nightmares plagued him. For his eleventh birthday, he received something from his father, Christopher. In the small package were two things: a letter to Tina, and a present to Chris. The letter explained that Christopher was actually not human, but was instead an Aztec god. It also explained about monsters, and about a special camp, for people like Chris. The letter also talked about the gift. It was a small wristwatch that, when pushed on the small black button, turned into a metre-long sword of blessed metal. The letter explained two more things: about Chris's powers, which he had inherited from his father, and it gave the directions of the camp. Chris realised he didn't need his father's present, because he could innately know the time of the day and conjure weapons of blessed metal out of light, however he decided to keep it, because it felt nice to have something from his father. Tina and Chris started celebrating and they hugged each other. At that very moment, a terrifying monstrous dog burst through the wall of their house. Chris pressed the black button on his wristwatch and charged the monster with his sword. The battle was first pretty even, but then the monster started having the edge with the hand on its tail. The Ahuizotl knocked Chris away and moved towards his mother. Chris, seeing the monster approach his mother, and out of pure desperation, fired a beam of light straight through the monster's heart, and it dinsintegrated into dust. Moments later, Chris's P.E. teacher burst through the door. He revealed himself to be a Nagual and explained he was sent by Camp Aztlan to retrieve Chris. He said Chris should pack up his stuff because they needed to leave right now, before other monsters would arrive. Chris prepared his luggage quickly, said goodbye to his mother, and conjured a sword for her to defend herself if monsters attacked after he was gone. Chris the Nagual arrived at camp uneventfully. As soon as Chris crossed the borders, Tonatiuh immediatly claimed him. Powers and Abilities Offensivehttp://campaztecroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Tonatiuh?action=edit&section=2 *Chris can focus a beam of light which can burn anything it touches. This can be applied to weapons or armours. *He is able to conjure a weapon out of pure light which can be used for combat. *He can also summon a fireball which can be thrown like a weapon but lasts for a short period of time. Defensivehttp://campaztecroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Tonatiuh?action=edit&section=3 *Chris can summon a shield of light which blunts most attacks but will slow down his movements. *He can summon a cloak made of pure fire which blunts out most attacks for a short period of time. Passive *Chris knows the time of the day just by looking at the sun. *He is stronger in sunlight. *He can heal faster in the sunlight. *He is also immune to fire and cannot be blinded by bright light. Supplementaryhttp://campaztecroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Tonatiuh?action=edit&section=5 *Chris can induce photosynthesis allowing him to survive for weeks without food as long as there is sun. *He has thermokinesis, the ability to manipulate heat and control it to some extent. Leadership Powers *Chris in rare cases is able to mimic the power of the sun. He becomes pure light and fire increased with light and burning everything he touches. Chris can unleash fireballs at will. However, once he changes back, he's completely immobile and defenceless for a long time. Traitshttp://campaztecroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Tonatiuh?action=edit&section=7 *Chris is very aware and is capable of sensing illusions. Personality Chris has a gentle nature, often letting others do what they want. He doesn't hate anyone, except of course the monsters that threaten his family and friends. He is more of a social person and dislikes being alone. He isn't show-off, however when he does something amazing he's proud. He has a good sense of humour and quick wits, and therefore is appreciated by the majority of his fellow campers. He is easygoing most of the time, and very rarely gets angry. His easygoing nature can frustrate people sometimes. Chris isn't a leader, but if the need arises he will take up a leadership role. Basic Info *Full name: Christopher Nicolas Davidson. *Date of birth: 21st of July, 1998. *Gender: Male *Barrack: Barrack H. *Species: Demigod. *Status: Alive, healthy, single. General Information *Nickname: Chris. *Relationship status: Single. *Likes: Hanging out with friends, training in swordfighting, sleeping and eating. *Dislikes: Having to battle against impossible odds, studying, monsters. *Secret dream: To have his family united (his father and mother together). *Fears: The dark. *Pets: None. *Current location: Camp Aztlan. *Hobbies: Swimming. *Short term goal: None. *Long term goal: None. Family Info *Mother: Tina Davidson. *Father: Tonatiuh. *Siblings: None. *Half-Siblings: All other childen of Tonatiuh. Background Info *Hometown: Morovis, U.S.A. *Type of childhood: Happy. *Most important childhood event: Almost got killed in an amusement park accident. *Religious views: Aztec religion. *Earliest memories: Playing with his mother in their backyard. Stats *Height: 178 cm. *Weight: 73 kg. *Eyes:Light blue. *Hair: Between dark blond and light brown. *Abilities: Black belt in some martial arts, proficient at the use of weapons. *Handedness: Right handed. *Nationality: American. *Native language(s): English. *Spoken language(s): English and Nahuatl. *Health status: Healthy. Love interests Chris isn't actively looking for love because he doesn't really care, but if a girl wants to date him he'll agree. He's straight and will refuse any gay/bisexual advances made on him. He himself is not gay, or bisexual, or transgender. He does acknowledge gay/bi people and is not homophobic. Since his Barrack Overseer is bisexual, he does not loathe people of a different sexuality. Possessions *Chris has a sword. He hasn't named it, but it is one of his most prized possessions. It was offered to him by his father. It can also transform back to a wristwatch when not in use. *He has a necklace that his mother gave him. He always wears it, even when sleeping. Relationships Category:Characters